No Boundaries
by acparker
Summary: The moment of truth as they say, has finally come. Seigaku and Rikkai Dai will face each other for an ordeal of now or never.


**A/N:** Hi guys this is my first songfic. I hope you'll like it enough to read and review it. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Prince of Tennis. The song **No Boundaries** is not mine as well.

**Summary:** They maybe a team composed of different individuals but they are united by one vision- to reach the top and become Japan's No. 1 tennis team.

**No Boundaries**

Sung by: Kris Allen

The moment of truth, as they say, has finally come. Seigaku and Rikkai Dai will face each other in an ordeal of now or never.

_**Seconds, hours, so many days**_

_**You know what you want but how long can you wait**_

_**Every moment last forever**_

_**If you feel you've lost your way**_

Each match feels like forever. Various result came but one thing's for sure- they gave it all.

_**What if your chances are already gone**_

_**Started believing that I could be wrong**_

_**But you give one good reason to fight and never walk away**_

_**Cause here I am still holding on**_

There were chances that they feel like giving up but hearing all the crowd's cheer makes them stronger.

_**Every step you climb another mountain**_

_**Every breath it's harder to believe**_

_**You'll make it through the pain**_

_**Whether the hurricanes**_

_**To get to that one thing**_

_**So you think the road is going nowhere**_

_**Just when you've almost gave up on your dreams**_

_**Then take it by the hand**_

_**And show you that you can**_

_**There are no boundaries**_

_**There are no boundaries**_

Every step they take is a huge leap towards their goal. It doesn't matter if pain and obstacles are on their way, why? Because of those words that they always keep in mind.

"No matter what the odds, NEVER give up."

_**I fought to the end to stand on the edge**_

_**What if today is as good as it gets **_

_**Don't know where the future's heading**_

_**Nothing's gonna bring me down**_

No matter how tough it may be, they always think of the people who believe in what they can do. And it gives them more strength to carry on.

_**I've jumped every bridge and I've run every line**_

_**I've risked being saved but I always knew why**_

_**I always knew why**_

_**So here I am still holding on**_

They maybe soaked with sweat and breathed hardly but they were never tired giving their very best to win their own combat.

_**Every step you climb another mountain**_

_**Every breath it's harder to believe**_

_**You'll make it through the pain**_

_**Whether the hurricanes**_

_**To get to that one thing**_

_**So you think the road is going nowhere**_

_**Just when you've almost gave up on your dreams**_

_**Then take it by the hand**_

_**And show you that you can**_

Even though some of them might have been defeated, it didn't affect the team's determination because with every lost of their teammates, it only gives them more reasons to continue the battle.

_**You can go higher, you can go deeper**_

_**There are no boundaries above and beneath you**_

_**Break every rule cause there's nothing between you**_

_**and you dreams**_

Now that the final battle has come, with the Child of God and the Prince of Tennis in the court, certainly there's no going back now. It might be tough for the latter but he really never fails to surprise everyone. With his final move, he brought about indescribable feelings to his comrades. Because with that last shot, they finally made it top the top.

_**Every step you climb another mountain**_

_**Every breath it's harder to believe**_

Hearing everyone's cheer made them all happy, so happy that no words would fit to describe it.

_**Yeah, there are no boundaries**_

_**There are no boundaries**_

Now that they've made it, they only proved one thing- by trusting on each other's capability, they can truly make a difference.

_**Every step you climb another mountain**_

_**Every breath it's harder to believe**_

_**You'll make it through the pain**_

_**Whether the hurricanes**_

_**There are no boundaries**_

_**There are no boundaries**_

Nine different individuals bonded by strong will and determination. So strong that nobody can beat them, has finally made it to the top. For so many years they have dreamt of winning the Nationals Tournament, it all became a reality when their captain- Tezuka Kunimitsu received the award and finally they were hailed as Japan's No. 1.

_**There are no boundaries**_

Winning the Nationals Tournament made Seigaku prove that through will, determination and perseverance, there are no boundaries with what they can do. And that made them a champion.


End file.
